You Can't Hide
by andee333
Summary: MBAV Season 2, Episode 1: Benny's cousin Lizzy arrives in Whitechapel, bringing her own demons with her. READ & REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

This isn't my first-ever fanfic, but it's the first I've ever finished. I'm just a huge fan of the show, and I love to write! I hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters, save Lizzy Weir, or the show. The show belongs to the geniuses at Fresh TV and Disney Channel.**

* * *

><p>"We've been over this a hundred times, Rory," I said, tired of the conversation. "Yoda would definitely beat Iron Man in a death match."<p>

It was Friday and I was walking down the school hallway towards my locker with Rory in hot pursuit.

"You're so totally wrong, Ethan!" he retorted, a little too loud for my comfort. "Iron Man would blast him with his Arc Reactor powers and BLAM! No more Yoda is!"

Unfortunately, he tried to impersonate Yoda on the last part, just as the entire cheerleading squad walked by. They gave us the standard what-a-dweeb looks and moved on, laughing the whole way. As I watched them walk away, I just couldn't remember how Benny and I had been able to stand those skirts for an entire week. Speaking of which…

"Hey, have you heard from Benny yet?" I asked, gathering books out of my locker. "He texted me saying he'd be late today."

"Yeah, I got the same thing," Rory said. "Gee, I sure hope he's not sick. He was supposed to bring me the last season of Star Trek today."

Just then, my phone buzzed in my hand. It was a text from Benny:

On my way.

Got some1 u need 2 meet.

Confused, I showed the text to Rory.

"I wonder what that's about," he mused, pulling a red "popsicle" out of his backpack. You'd think I'd be used to all of this after hanging out with vampires for almost three months, but it was still all I could do to keep from gagging.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," I said, pulling up the strap on my backpack. After saying bye to Rory, I walked on to Chemistry.

Benny walked in ten minutes after class started with, unbelievably, a girl right next to him. Our teacher opened his mouth to reprimand him.

"Ah, I have a note this time!" Benny announced, holding out the pink slip of paper with a triumphant smile.

"For once," our teacher grumbled. He threw away the note and turned his attention to the girl.

"Where were you?" I asked once he'd sat down beside me. "And who do I need to meet?"

Without a word, he pointed towards the girl, who was walking towards us. And I just about lost my cool.

She had chocolate brown hair that fell almost to her elbows, a cute little smile, and the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen in my life. She was about my age and about my height.

And she was smiling right at me.

"I know that look, E," I heard Benny say from somewhere behind me. "Don't even think about it."

"What, you already call dibs or something?" I joked. When I turned around, he had a disgusted, disturbed look on his face, and all he said was, "Ew."

This made no sense. A pretty, no, beautiful girl smiling at me, and Benny saying "Ew" about that same beautiful girl? Had I woken up in the _Twilight Zone_?

"You seriously don't remember her?" he asked incredulously. I shook my head, confused.

"Ethan," Benny began, "this is Lizzy Weir, my cousin."

My jaw dropped.

"It's been a long time, Ethan," Lizzy said, still smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah, it's been a long time!" I agreed. "Look at you! You're so…different."

"Thanks," she said, then wrinkled her forehead, "I think."

Our teacher cleared his throat to get our attention, and we started listening to the lesson.

The rest of the day up to lunch passed at a snail's pace. I couldn't wait to talk to Lizzy and see what she had been up to for the last decade.

But really, how could I have forgotten her? I had only met her one other time, when I was four, but it left an impression. I remember it was a hot summer day and my parents were hosting a picnic in the park. For some reason, Lizzy kept trying to steal my ice cream, even begging me that she _needed_ it. Finally she succeeded, only to get in trouble with her parents and have to leave.

Man, those were the days, when we stole ice cream from each other instead of souls.

Just as the three of us sat down to lunch, Sarah ran up to our table and sat down next to me with a cheerful, "Hi guys!" My heart did that little jumpy thing it always does when she's around me, but this time there was a little fear mixed in because of what had happened two weeks before…

"Sarah, this is my cousin Lizzy," Benny introduced. "Lizzy, this is our friend Sarah."

"Hello," Sarah said, smiling. "I don't mean to interrupt or anything, but I have a huge problem. My cell phone keeps doing weird stuff, like the screen turns red and music starts playing on its' own. Do you think you could fix it for me?" she finished, turning to me.

"Uh, sure. No problem," I said, taking her phone and putting it in my pocket. "I should have it fixed by the time you come over tonight."

"Thank you so much, Ethan," she said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You're a lifesaver."

Watching her walk away, I realized just how much I loved being able to help her every now and then for a change.

"Get ready for tonight, Ethan," Benny began, "because we are going to geek it up! I brought every Star Wars Movie known to man and we are gonna watch them all! Can I get a 'Whoop-whoop'?" he finished, holding up a hand.

"Alright!" I exclaimed, giving him a high-five as he whooped in celebration. "Best movie night ever, man!" I happened to look over at Lizzy and noticed that she was scanning the room fearfully.

"Are you okay, Lizzy?" I asked, bringing her back to the moment.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," she assured me with a smile and tired eyes. Benny picked up on the second detail as well.

"Hey, how much sleep have you been getting?" he asked, concerned.

"Oh, about three hours every night," she said nonchalantly through a yawn.

"What?" I said, shocked. "Why?"

"I'm not doing it on purpose, Ethan," she said disgruntled. "It's just… I always feel like something's wrong. And every time I do fall asleep, some loud noise wakes me up."

"I told you, you need to move in to our house already," Benny told her. "We have plenty of room."

"Wait, you're staying in a hotel?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just don't want to be a burden on Grandma," she answered, resting her chin on her fist.

"Are you kidding?" Benny said incredulously. "She'd love to have you there. Besides, I think she's getting pretty tired of us dudes."

"She does have a good reason to be though," I pointed out, taking a bite of my potatoes.

"Yeah, we haven't exactly been on our best behavior these past few months," Benny mumbled, frowning.

Lizzy looked confused, but before either of us could explain, Benny caught sight of Della.

"Oh, yeah! It's Della time!" he said in a game show announcer voice as he walked away with his tray.

"I still can't believe he is related to me," Lizzy said, shaking her head. I laughed, thinking the exact same thing.

"So, how long are you here for?" I asked, pushing my empty tray away.

"The rest of the school year," she answered. "My parents are on an extended stay in the Swiss Alps, but I didn't want to go. They sent me here so that I would be close to family."

"Well, I think you'll like White Chapel. It never gets dull around here."

Boy, was that a loaded statement.

"That's good," she said, smiling that beautiful smile again. She took a drink from her cup and sat it back down halfway on her tray, causing it to spill.

"Oh, my gosh!" she exclaimed, jumping up at the same time I did. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's not a problem," I assured her. "I got it." We both reached for the napkin dispenser at the same time. Our fingers touched, and my vision went white.

_I saw Lizzy being circled by several hazy figures as she tried frantically to escape. Suddenly, they started shooting through her as she screamed bloody murder._

When I came back to, Lizzy was still cleaning up the mess, mumbling about how clumsy she was. I got some napkins and helped, all the while knowing that Benny and I needed to have a conversation.

* * *

><p>"What?" Benny asked incredulously. "That's not possible. Liz has nothing to do with the supernatural world. She won't even watch scary movies."<p>

"Benny," I began, "my visions are never wrong, you know that. She has everything to do with the supernatural world, and a few that live there are really ticked off at her."

It was after school and we were sitting up in my room at my desk. I had just dropped the bombshell about the vision I had at lunch, and he didn't want to believe it.

"But why?" he asked. "Liz couldn't make an enemy if she tried."

"I don't know," I answered, shaking my head, "but we're gonna find out. Right after I figure out what's wrong with Sarah's phone."

"Didn't you just check it out?"

"Yeah, but as far as I can see, there's nothing wrong with it. I checked the circuit board, the memory card, the wires, everything. There isn't even a scratch on this thing anywhere. It's in perfect condition."

"Well, that's weird," Benny said, his forehead wrinkled. "Here, let me see it."

I handed the phone to him, but as soon as it was out of my hand, he dropped it onto the desk.

"Ow!" he yelped. "What the heck? It shocked me!"

We looked back down at the phone and saw the screen turn blood red, and then the words appeared.

STAY AWAY FROM ELIZABETH.

SHE'S OURS.

After the screen went blank again, we looked at each other, matching expressions of horror on our faces.

"I see what you mean now," Benny said faintly.

"Okay, we have to talk to her," I said, standing up.

"I don't wanna freak her out," he said, standing up as well. "She finally agreed to move in with us today."

"But she's in danger, Benny," I said emphatically.

"You're right," he said, nodding, "This time, they're messing with the wrong girl."

I paused. "Is it just me, or did that last part sound wrong?"

"No, it wasn't just you," Benny said sadly.

A few seconds later, there was a loud knocking on the window that made us jump.

"Knock, knock!" It was Rory.

"Aw, man," Benny mumbled as I walked over and opened the window. Rory flew in, circled around Benny, and landed beside him in a Superman pose with a proud, "Ta-da!"

"Sorry, Rory. Now's not a good time," I said regretfully.

"What's up?"

"We found out that my cousin has demons following her around, and we're trying to figure out why," Benny explained.

"We were about to go over to Benny's to talk to her," I continued. "It could get pretty messy if we don't handle this right."

"Can I come?" Rory said excitedly.

"Rory, no," Benny answered, exasperated, and I understood why. If I had been attracted to Liz, imagine what would happen with Rory if he met her.

"Aw, come on Benny! I promise I'll behave."

"What's the worst he could do?" I asked with a shrug. "We may need backup anyway."

Benny sighed. "Okay, fine," he groaned.

"Yes!" Rory exclaimed, jumping into the air. "Time for Rory the Vampire Ninja to strike again! See you guys there!" And he flew out the window.

"I better not regret this," Benny warned as I closed and locked the window.

"I don't think you will," I assured him. "Something tells me that, if the demons are this territorial, we're not gonna get much time to talk to Liz. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

"Man, I wish we could call Sarah," I said nervously as the three of us walked through Benny's front door.

"Relax," Benny told me. "I really don't think it's gonna be that big of a deal. Besides, would they really attack us in my house?" I gave him an are-you-kidding-me look, which he picked up on pretty quickly.

"You're right, that was a dumb question," he said quietly. "Hopefully, she'll get your note."

"Yeah, hopefully," I said, rubbing my arms and grateful that Jane was spending the night with a friend. "Is it just me, or is it colder than usual in here?"

"I think it feels great," Rory said, relaxed.

Benny looked like he was about to say something to Rory, but Lizzy walked into the room.

"Hey, cuz!" Benny said happily. "Where's Grandma?"

"Taking a nap in the front room," she answered, and then she smiled at me again. "Hi, Ethan."

All I could do was smile. She turned her attention, to Rory, who wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was drooling. "Who's this?"

"I'm Rory," he said dumbly. She gave us a look that clearly asked whether or not he was mentally stable, to which we just rolled our eyes.

"We can get to know each other later," Benny said uncomfortably, steering Liz away from Rory. "We'll be back in a moment."

"Dude," Rory started once Benny was out of earshot, "Benny's cousin is one primo babe!"

"Yeah, she is," I agreed quietly, "but keep it to yourself, okay? She's off-limits. You might be a vampire, but Benny can still stake you."

Rory nodded anxiously. "Point taken."

A few minutes later, Liz and Benny walked back in and towards the stairs. "You can come on up while I finish unpacking," she said with a hint of urgency. It was obvious Benny had told her about what I had seen.

When we got to her bedroom door, I heard Benny tell Rory to stay outside and Rory huff in disappointment. Once Benny had shut the door, I started.

"So, do you have any clue why these spirits are mad at you?"

She shrugged. "All I can think of is something that I did a few weeks ago.

"Lately, I've kind of been dabbling in…magic, as crazy as that sounds. About a month ago, I tried a spell that was supposed to summon spirits. I wanted to see my grandfather who had recently died, but I think I said the spell wrong."

"Been there, sister," Benny said with a sigh.

"Benny!" I said in a panic, thinking he had just spilled our secret.

"It's okay, Ethan. I know everything. Benny filled me in this morning. You have visions, Benny does spells, Sarah and Rory are vampires. No problem," she finished, smiling.

"But…isn't it kind of hard to believe?" I asked, confused.

Her smile disappeared, replaced by a serious expression. "It's not hard to believe at all, because-"

_Crash!_ We all ran out into the hallway to see Rory standing over the remnants of a vase that had been sitting on a small table beside him.

"Rory!" Benny whined. "What the heck?"

"I swear I didn't do it," he said, holding up his hands. As he spoke, five pieces of the vase rose up into the air, pointed in our direction. Just as I noticed Rory's eyes popping out of his head, the pieces started speeding towards us.

I grabbed Liz and pushed her back into the room right as the pieces whizzed past our heads.

"Rory, run!" I shouted as the pieces lodged into the wall, but he was already in the room. Benny shut the door behind him, just as the largest piece of the vase pierced through the door right next to his head. With a yelp, he ran away from the door and hid behind Rory, as if that would help.

"What are we gonna do?" Benny asked in a panic. "We're dead! We are so dead!"

The door unlatched and started to open slowly, revealing countless knives suspended in midair. I felt my legs turn to jelly and looked over at Liz, whose face was completely drained of blood. I tried to step in front of her, but she wouldn't let me.

And just as the knives started flying, she stepped in front of us and held up her hands, which were on fire.

Yep. On fire.

At the last second, she shot jets of flame at the knives, melting them all to oblivion.

In the silence that followed, all we could do was stand in complete shock. Even Benny hadn't known _this_ about his cousin.

After what seemed like forever, Liz slowly turned around, her hands extinguished. She looked at each of us cautiously.

"I have a confession," she started. "I don't like knives."


	4. Chapter 4

"But why didn't you tell _me_ about this?" Benny asked his grandma. Once Liz had blasted the knives, the demons stopped trying to attack us. Now we were standing in the kitchen around the island, Rory the only one still not able to form coherent words.

"I wanted her to be able to settle in and get comfortable before you all bombarded her with questions," Grandma explained. "Besides Benny, you're not the best at keeping secrets."

"Gee, thanks for the trust," he said sarcastically.

"Ethan! Benny!" It was Sarah at the front door.

"It's open, dear!" Grandma called. In a second, Sarah and Erica were right next to us.

"I brought backup," Sarah started. "Are you guys okay?" We nodded, realizing we still looked pretty shook up. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing we couldn't handle," I said faintly, looking across the island at a very nervous Lizzy. "How did you figure out we might be in trouble?"

She took my note out of her pocket and unfolded it. "'P.S.: If we're not back in five minutes from the time you get this note, come find us ASAP.'"

"Oh, yeah," I remembered.

"Always such a drama queen," Benny sighed. I shot him a dirty look.

"Not exactly, Benny," Grandma contradicted. "Demons are a very nasty bunch, especially in bigger groups. Ethan did the right thing." I gave Benny a smug smile, and he rolled his eyes.

"Now," Grandma continued, "I know there's something you'd like to tell them, Lizzy." Lizzy looked at us like she wanted to run, and found a scapegoat in Erica.

"Hey, I know you," she said. "You're that one girl who wanted to borrow my shirt."

"That's me," Erica said proudly, then went completely serious. "So, can I?"

"Lizzy," Grandma said in a warning tone.

Liz sighed sadly. "Okay, fine. I'm what is known as…well…I'm a…uh…I'm a fire fairy." She looked around nervously at our shocked faces.

"Whoa!" Rory exclaimed suddenly. "That's awesome!"

Liz sighed again, relieved. "Not as awesome as you may think," she continued. "Being made of one of the most dangerous elements on the planet, it's hard for me to be in control of my powers at all times. That's why my parents really sent me here, so that Grandma can teach me everything I need to know."

After she finished, we all stood in silence, looking at each other. Erica broke the silence.

"Can we be best friends?" she asked excitedly.

"Erica!" Sarah hissed, insulted.

"What? You know how much I've always loved fairies," Erica gushed. "_Peter Pan_ was my favorite movie growing up. Oh, you'd still be my best friend, too. She'll just be my best friend with the better wardrobe."

"Hey!" Sarah exclaimed, shoving her.

"Oh, my gosh, we can argue about clothes later," Benny interrupted. "We've got demons to bag!"

"Benny, where's that contraption you boys made a few weeks ago?" Grandma asked.

"Oh yeah," Benny said excitedly, running out of the kitchen. A few seconds later, he rushed back in with the leaf-blower that was attached to the _cubile animus_, the weapon we had made when Sarah had been possessed by a demon.

"Behold," Benny announced, "the Soul Sucker 3000!"

"Benny," I said, panicked, "why do you still have that box?"

"Relax, E," he said. "Grandma checked it out. It's evil-free now…but it won't be for long." He walked slowly into the living room, so we followed.

As soon as we were all in the room, Grandma said a spell, and the demons appeared. We all jumped back in surprise and, well, I screamed like a girl. There were five of them, but I'd rather not describe what they looked like. Just think of the most disgusting thing you've ever seen and times it by a million.

"Oh, they're so gross," Benny said. That ticked one of the demons off, and it tried to jump on him. He turned on the leaf-blower just before it hit him, sucking the demon out of existence.

Figuring out what was happening, three of the demons made a run for it and the fourth one attacked me. Before I knew it, I was on the ground having the life choked out of me by the ugliest creature I had ever seen. Right before I blacked out, Benny sucked the demon off me.

"Dude, are you okay?" Benny asked, leaning down beside me. Liz was on the other side. I nodded in between gasps and even coughed out a "Thank you."

"He's good," he told Liz happily, then ran off. Liz helped me up once I caught my breath, and we ran after the rest of the demons.

* * *

><p>Scooting over a snoring Benny hugging a leaf-blower, I sat down on the couch next to Liz and Sarah, who both looked exhausted. Rory had gone home totally freaked out, and Erica left complaining of a broken nail.<p>

"Thanks for fixing my phone, Ethan," Sarah said, holding it up.

"Oh, no problem," I said nervously. I figured it was best not to tell her what had really happened with her phone.

"Sorry I lied to you about why I was here," Liz said to me in a tired voice.

"It's okay," I assured her. "I understand why you had to."

"Thanks," she said gratefully. "So Erica's a vampire, too, huh?" Sarah nodded. "Wow. Suddenly, I don't feel so alone anymore."

"You're in good company," I said. "Of course, this supernatural stuff is almost a weekly occurrence in White Chapel. Sure you're up for it?"

"Absolutely," she said confidently, her chin held high. "It makes for great practice."

Laughing, Sarah gave her a side hug. "Welcome to the team, Liz."

* * *

><p>Hope it was a great start! <strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong> I have no reviews yet. Even just a "great job" would be appreciated. :-)


End file.
